valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Dallas Wyatt
Engineer |Likes = Alicia Melchiott Edy Nelson Aika Thompson |Affiliation = Gallian Militia |Rank1 = Private |Role = Gallian militiaman Unknown after the war |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles |Japanese = Miyuki Kawashou }} is a fifteen year old Squad 7 engineer who appears in the original Valkyria Chronicles videogame. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles' As the product of a girls' school for the well off, she dreams of a life surrounded by flowers and shuns the unrefined company of men. Quick to develop crushes on the strong women around her, she soon fell hard for Alicia, whom she proceeded to follow around like a puppy dog. Though news of Alicia's marriage struck her hard, she soon awoke to a new-found appreciation for Rosie's untamed allure and began following her around instead. 'Expanded Biography' Having grown up attending an all-girls school for wealthy families, Dallas tends to find men a little annoying. This may be the reason why her romantic interests have always been women. Early on, she was quite taken with Alicia, and often followed her around. Dallas was rather devastated when Alicia decided to marry Welkin, but soon found a new interest in the wildly attractive Rosie. Dallas's dream is to live in a home surrounded by flowers. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 145 *Accuracy - 6 *Evasion - 19 *AP - 600 *Defense - 0 'Max Stats' *HP - 212 *Accuracy - 38.8 *Evasion - 38.5 *AP - 650 *Defense - 1 Potentials 'Personal' *'Desert Allergy' - An allergy to dust and sand leads to a steady drain of HP while in a sandy area. *'Man Hater' - Having men nearby triggers a constitutional loathing so powerful it lowers accuracy. *'Fancies Women' - Having women around makes them want to look good, making them shoot with greater accuracy. *'Alicia Lover' - Just knowing that Alicia is nearby gives confidence and a boost in evasion. 'Battle' *'Defense Boost' - While taking action, they occasionally enjoy heightened defenses. *'Demolition Man' - Attacks using hand grenades have a set chance of dealing more damage than normal. *'Super Repair' - Repairs performed on tanks have a chance of restoring a greatly increased amount of HP. *'Double Action' - They have a set probability of being able to take two actions consecutively. Quotes VC1 = Selection *"Leave it to me." *"Right away." Attacking *"Ha!" *"This should do it!" *"Take this!" Killing a Foe *"Okay." Enemy Sighted *"Enemy spotted." *"I found one." Team Attack *"Now's our chance!" *"Leave it to me!" *"I'm here for you." *"I'm here, Miss Alicia." (Alicia) *"I'm here, Edy." (Edy) *"I"m here, Aika." (Aika) Personal Potentials *"Ick! It's all dusty." (Desert Allergy) *"Eww...boys." (Man Hater) *"It's our own secret garden." (Fancies Women) *"Oooo! Miss Alicia..." (Alicia Lover) Battle Potentials *"I can fend for myself." (Defense Boost) *"Just blow up! All of you!" (Demolition Man) *"This is what I do best!" (Super Repair) *"Here we go. One more time!" (Double Action) Healed by Ragnaid *"Thank you." Rescuing an Ally *"Miss Medic!" After Medic Visit *"Miss Medic! Hurry! Please! Hurry!" *"Miss Medic. Please, help!" HP Critical *"This is why I hate war..." *"Miss Alicia!" Unconsciousness *"M-Miss...Alicia..." Death *"Ahh...Alicia...? Miss Alicia, where...Where are you? I...I can't see anything..." Enter'' 'Squad 7''' *"My name is Dallas Wyatt. I'm excited to be joining up." '''Exit '''Squad 7 *"Good luck with everything, sir. Good day." |-|VCD = Operation Start! *"Leave it to me!" Operation Complete! *"男なんてど~ん なんだかち!" *"ボス部隊を発見したよ!" (Boss Encounter) Category:Engineer Category:Characters Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters